Crazy For You
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: Kate and Tony finally admit their feelings for each other. One shot.


NCIS Special Agent Kate Todd sipped her wine as she listened to love songs in the background. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she flashed back to the fight she had with her partner NCIS Special Agent Tony Dinozzo back at NCIS earlier:

"_Why don't you just admit it Kate? Why don't you just admit you have feelings for me?"_

"_Damn it when are you going to stop making everything about you Tony?"  
_

"_Because I saw the look on your face when I said I was going out with her again. It had jealousy written all over it!"_

"_In your dreams! "_

"_Then why do you want to break us up?"_

"_I DON'T, but shes not right for you Tony! Shes only going to hurt you! You are my partner and I care about you! I don't want to see you hurt! I lo…"_

Kate wanted to kick herself for almost letting "I love you" slip. She thought that Tony was going to say it himself to her. He looked like he wanted to but instead he walked out. He was right. She was jealous of him and Jeanne, but it was her own fault for not admitting her feelings before they hooked up. Now it was too late to say anything. She poured another glass of wine as more tears fell.

Tony raised his fist to knock on Kates door but brought it down. He just left Jeannes apartment where he found her in bed with another man. He told her off and then stormed out of there. After driving around for what felt like hours he found himself outside Kates apartment building. He wasn't surprised. He didn't really love Jeanne to begin with. He only went out with her because he KNEW how Kate felt about him but she was being so damn stubborn as always that she never admitted it. The thing was he felt the same way about her, and it was time to tell her. He raised his fist again and this time went through with the knock.

Not even bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks or turn the music off, Kate groaned as she put her glass down to answer the door. She was shocked when she opened it and saw Tony standing on the other side.

"Tony! What are you doing here?"

His heart broke as he saw the tears on her face and he wanted to reach out and wipe them away.

"Um hi Kate. Can I come in? We need to talk."

Kate nodded as she stepped to the side and Tony walked in. She shut the door behind him and he turned to her.

"I don't care that it's a sign of weakness I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry Kate. I'm sorry. You were right. She DID hurt me. I'm just going to come out and say it. I never really did have feelings for her. I only went out with her to make you jealous because I knew how you felt. The thing is I feel the same way about you too Kate. I know what you were going to say to me today and you didn't. I am going to say it now. I love you Kate. I always have and I always will."

Kate burst into tears again but this time they were happy tears. Tony walked over to her smiling.

"What are you crying for silly?" This time he DID wipe her tears away and she shivered. She loved feeling his touch.

"Because I'm happy. Happy that we got this all out in the open and you feel the same way I do. I love you too Tony. Very much."

"Why didn't you ever say so?"

Kate shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Maybe I was afraid of losing our friendship. Then I saw you with Jeanne and you looked happy to me. I didn't want to ruin anything. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I guess like you I valued our friendship too much, but NOT saying anything was the dumbest thing I could have ever done. I'll say it again. I love you Caitlin Todd. Always have and always will."

She smiled.

"Right back at you Anthony Dinozzo."

Madonnas Crazy For You came on and they looked at each other. Tony opened his arms and smiling; Kate walked into them. Tony wrapped his arms tightly around her as they moved to Madonnas words:

Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one

(Tony started to kiss Kates neck and she moaned)

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

(Tony dipped her and they stared)  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

(Again he kissed her neck and then brought her up where the slowly moved to the music)

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
(They stared into each others eyes)  
Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

(Kate put her head on Tonys chest as he ran his fingers through her hair as they swayed to the music)

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Crazy for you….crazy for you…crazy for you.

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you

(Kate looked up as they looked into each others eyes. Tony cupped her chin as they leaned in and kissed. The kiss deepened before they pulled away)

And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you

Tony rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and she smiled and spoke.

"The song is right Tony. I never wanted anyone like I wanted you, and I AM crazy for you."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Same here sweetheart. Same here. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too."

They leaned in and kissed again and Tony wrapped his arms tightly around her.


End file.
